


The Exorcism of Yui Komori

by ghostflora



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Dark Crack, F/M, First Time, Ghosts Made Them Do It, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Guilt, Sexual Violence, Yui is in denial about having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/pseuds/ghostflora
Summary: Yui’s breasts are haunted.





	The Exorcism of Yui Komori

**Author's Note:**

> Since posting this story, I've struggled with how to write an author's note. I don't want to lecture... but this is heavily affected by being written in 3rd person limited. Yui's mental gymnastics about certain sexual acts are based on her sheltered upbringing, her religious hangups, and her tendency to deny that anything sexy affects her... not my personal opinion. ;)

“Yours Truly has decided to fix all your problems, Titless.” Ayato slammed his hand on her desk and grinned.

Yui wondered why none of her classmates noticed the fangs. Around her, they bustled to leave the classroom. Someone glanced at Ayato and quickly looked away, so… Maybe everyone simply pretended not to see?

She sighed. “That’s nice, Ayato-kun.” School was over, and Yui planned to meet Azusa at the library. She tried to walk around him, but Ayato waylaid her.

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

Ayato laughed and shoved Yui to the floor.

Yui hit one desk and it scraped the tile floor as it bounced away. The chair clattered into another desk, as if the furniture were all backing away from the scene. She didn’t know if any lingering classmates saw Ayato push her… but if they did, would they pretend not to see that, too?

“Stop it!” Yui tried to crawl backwards, but two hands shoved her shoulders down and the back of her head hit the tile with a painful crack. She gasped. “Laito-kun?!”

Laito’s blushing face hovered above hers. His hands massaged her shoulders, locking her down with his invasive touch. “Hello, Bitch-chan~ Are you excited for your present?”

Before she could react, Ayato straddled her waist and began tearing open the buttons of her shirt.

Yui screamed and tried to buck them, but it was hard to fight two vampires as they began pulling off her clothes. They were strong and fast: Laito dragged her jacket off by her arms, Ayato shredded her shirt, Laito unhooked her bra and Ayato pushed down the cups, exposing her completely to the classroom.

Was the room empty now? She had no idea, but she didn’t see any human legs among the metal forest of desks and chairs while she was tossed around.

Her bare back hit the ground with another smack. It hurt, but only dimly.

Yui’s mind felt blurry and unfocused. All she could really think about was: this wasn’t supposed to happen today. Azusa was waiting for her in the library. They were supposed to pick out a favorite book for each other to read. This morning was supposed to be fun.

She thought, or maybe screamed, “Don’t do this, please don’t do this!”

Ayato pinched her nipple and chortled. “So tiny!”

Yui’s body jerked uselessly under his hands. “No, please,” she begged, desperate now. “Please, A-Azusa-mm!!”

Laito covered her mouth. “That's enough of your cute screams, Bitch-chan.” His poison green eyes glittered as he observed her muffled scream into his hand.

Ayato dug inside his jacket with one hand; the other pinned her to the cold tile. He squeezed her chest. “Wow, you really are flat as a board. Be grateful to The Great Me for going out of the way for you.”

The iridescent red bottle Ayato pulled out of his inner pocket was shaped like an hourglass. He pulled the cork off with his teeth and dumped the contents onto Yui’s bare chest.

The bubbling green liquid scalded her and steam rose as it boiled her skin. Yui writhed and howled into the hand choking her voice down, her throat aching as the sound poured from her, drawn out of a deep well of agony and terror.

Her mind fell into frothing panic: What was that green stuff? Acid?! Were her bones melting?! She didn't want to die! She screamed again. _Let me go--Make it stop--Make the pain stop getting **worse** \-- _

Yui could feel her own flesh curdle and the awful acid gloop splitting her skin open and exposing the tissue underneath. The air against her raw, skinless flesh felt salted and burned. Below the top layer of pain, agony stabbed through her flesh in quick bolts, piercing her heart and lungs.

_No, please--Azusa-kun, where are you--_

Then, with a painful ripple, came a throbbing like a drum, and in time with the beat rose air bubbles beneath her molten chest, stretching her out.

Yui sobbed and could barely move from the excruciating pain of dissolving, of being torn into thick strips.

Through the blur of her tears, Ayato’s face stretched in a gleeful fanged grin. “Holy shit! It works!” He grabbed a floppy chunk of her chest and squeezed.

Under his assault, the pain surged up sharp and blinding, blackening her vision. Yui almost vomited.

When her vision cleared, she saw a large fist punch Ayato in the face, smashing his grin to pieces. Yuma’s body followed, shoving his way through the desks.

Her head dropped to the tile again, and Yui blinked at the classroom ceiling. The nausea in her system made the blurry, beige crosses dance above her.

Strangely, the pain in her chest receded. It felt like the room was churning at the same time as her skin was being sewn back together and healing closed. Her back and her head were beginning to ache, though, as if trading one pain for another.

“Yui-san, Yui-san,” a soft voice called her back to steady earth. Instead of Laito, the face that peered over her was one she loved very much.

“Azusa-kun,” she mumbled. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Bad things might happen when Azusa was around, too, but this was worse. Definitely.

Her sweet vampire’s face looked so scared, and his hands stroked her cheeks. “I won’t… I’ll... be with you forever,” Azusa promised. “So… now… let’s get out of here.”

“Okay,” Yui said, but she couldn’t get up.

Azusa helped Yui sit up with gentle touches to her arms and injured back. He avoided where her upper arms were smudged with black bruises from being gripped so hard, and whatever Azusa saw on her back made his hands flicker. He clasped her side instead to hold her steady. Finally, he slid his school jacket over her bare shoulders and hooked an arm beneath her knees to lift her up.

As Azusa carried her out, Yui looked over his shoulder at the classroom.

The chairs and desks clumped together in a crater around the fight taking place. Kou was there too, with folded arms and a smiling glare for Laito, who held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Ayato was still yelling, even as Azusa took her down the hall.

 

There were no human classmates in the hallways, and Yui felt grateful for that small mercy. No one watched Azusa set her down near the stairwell, away from any windows, and kneel before her. His pale eyes were very wide, and he took one of her hands to pet it reassuringly.

Yui still felt shaky. Except for the bruising, she wasn’t in a lot of pain -- but the memory of what happened and what that felt like lingered in her skin.

The sleeves of Azusa’s jacket were a bit too long, so she pushed them up. But Yui couldn’t close Azusa’s jacket. It wouldn’t stay shut.

Ayato’s potion made her breasts swell up like balloons.

Ducking her head, Yui explained what happened as much as she could. She left out most of the pain; ever since Azusa transitioned from idolizing pain to trying to protect her, he’d fussed over her slightest papercuts and scrapes and said funny things like, “ _the only things allowed to give you pain...are my fangs...”_

Azusa’s brows drew together. “Um… we’ll get you fixed, Yui-san.” He ducked his head. Azusa’s fingers drummed on her knuckles. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, Azusa-kun. You were in the library, weren’t you?”

“Yes. But… I’m sorry… I didn’t come in time, and…” Azusa pressed the back of her hand to his mouth, not quite a kiss. “I failed to protect you…”

Smiling, Yui entwined their fingers and squeezed. “No, you helped me out of there. And you gave me your jacket! I'm grateful. Thank you, Azusa-kun.”

Azusa's reply was a quiet “I see,” and a quirk of his mouth, but his worry lingered in the air as they waited for his brothers to catch up.

After what felt like an hour but was probably ten minutes, Ruki strode through the hallway, flanked on each side with Kou and Yuma like a miniature military unit.

Yui stood up and decided to forcibly hold Azusa’s jacket shut over herself, even though it meant taking her hand away from Azusa and his trembling mouth.

“Explain what happened, livestock.” Ruki squinted at her.

Ambling behind him, Yuma wore a black eye with a bitter expression. “Yeah, pig, what was all…hah?” Yuma did a double take. He shoved his hand past Azusa’s coat and grabbed a handful of one breast, making Yui flinch with as he dragged her forward. “What the fuck are these?”

“Yuma-kun, stop it!” Yui shrieked, now forced onto her tiptoes by his grip on her.

Yuma ignored her cries and glowered at her chest. “Seriously?” He harshly jiggled her, evidently expecting her breast to pop off.

Yui pushed at him ineffectively. “Stop, stop it! It hurts!”

“Hey, leave…” Azusa spoke up, but not fast enough.

“They do look super fake, but I think they’re real, Yuma-kun.” Kou poked the other one, then produced the bra she’d lost in the classroom. He dangled the blue straps from his thumbs and shook it back and forth teasingly. “Look what I found~” Kou hit her with the bra and laughed as it fell. “I picked this up because I thought you needed it, but I guess not!”

Yuma finally let her go, and Yui backed up quickly, hands desperately trying to cover herself.

Two arms crossed over her shoulders and chest as Azusa pressed against her back. “Hey… don’t be mean to Eve… she’s upset.”

Yui felt a tiny thump of relief.

“Ain’t my fault they look like shit!” Yuma snapped.

“Control yourselves.” Ruki narrowed his eyes at Yui’s chest like it offended him personally.  “We’ll postpone assessing the situation until we’re home. Is everyone ready to move out?”

Times like this made Yui glad that Ruki was such a military commander type.  

Yui felt a little sorry when Azusa let go of her, however...and her face burned with fresh humiliation as Azusa picked up her brassiere from the floor. Thankfully, Azusa put it in her school bag without comment.

“You’re way too scrawny for such fat tits. They look stupid,” Yuma continued to hedge with his hands on his hips.

Yui scooted away from his angry sulking.

“Here…this way, you won't worry...” Azusa draped another cloth over her front.

This white cloth was... “Azusa-kun, your shirt!”

Azusa stood shirtless in the middle of their night school, wearing a fond smile on his face. The wrapped bandages around his stomach, neck, and arms provided some coverage, but nothing they wanted to try explaining to any remaining students.  

“Oi, Azusa, what do you think you're doing?!”

The resulting argument went in circles as Azusa stubbornly insisted Yui needed the shirt more than he did and Yuma demanded he use some common sense. Ruki ended it by giving Yui his jacket too, so they could finally leave.

 

After hearing the (edited) story, Yuma cracked his neck. “What I don’t get is, like,” He clicked his tongue. “You havin’ grape-sized tits ain’t new. Why turn ‘em into melons now?”

Everyone splayed out on the living room’s various silky couches for the meeting. Yui glanced at Azusa, who sat on the couch with her. Below the cover of the two jackets, Azusa held her hand again, and that touch anchored her.

Sprawled directly across from her, Kou’s eyes flickered down to the jackets. “Say, you’re not cheating on Azusa-kun with Ayato-kun, are you?” Kou hummed. “He’s in your class and we’re not, so...”

"I would never do that.” She gripped Azusa’s hand tighter.

“Our familiars keep her under watch,” Ruki said. “However, the question of what incited Ayato Sakamaki to attack you is important. Tell me, did Azusa set him off?”

Yui whimpered.

Azusa blinked. “Ah, what did I do…?”

Uh, well, there might be another after class incident that sprang to mind…

 

Incident #1 went like this:

 

Yui was gathering her supplies to leave when Ayato put a hand on her desk, trapping her papers in place, and said, “Hey, Titless, did you know your tits will get bigger if you massage them?”

Yui did not dignify that question with a response, and instead asked primly, “Hey, Ayato-kun, are you ready for the English test next week?”

Ayato wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. “Shut up.” He returned to his smirk and his preferred conversation. “I can give you a demonstration, if you need someone to show you how.”

“Please pay attention to your grades.” She tugged on her trapped papers.

“Nah.” His smirk widened. “You’re a woman, you need to pay more attention to yourself, Titless.”

“Hmm… why...” came a slow voice.  

At the sudden eerie presence, Ayato jumped back, spewing expletives.

With her papers free, Yui scooped them up and into her bag and internally cheered before she chirped, “Hello, Azusa-kun!”

“Hello…” He blinked like a sleepy zombie, and his eyes diverted onto Ayato in a sideways glance. “Hey… Why do you call her that…? It’s not true…”

“You mean ‘Titless’?” Ayato, covering his unease, scoffed. “Have you seen those pathetic nubs?”

Azusa took his question very seriously and smiled. “Yes, I have… Yui-san’s breasts are small, but… they’re cute... and soft--”

“Azusa-kun!” Yui internally screamed as she grabbed Azusa’s arm and tugged. “Azusa-kun, thank you so much for coming to get me and I love walking home with you so why don’t we go do that right now?”

“Oh, okay…”

Ayato kicked her desk, slamming it against the wall. “Are you fucking kidding?”

Still horrified and desperate for Azusa not to say anything worse, Yui dragged Azusa away in her escape. Later, Yui asked Azusa not to meet her in class again… because it was _too embarrassing,_ she explained. They also needed to avoid attention at school.

Her request made Azusa sad, but he accepted it with a few tiny nods.

Ayato acted weird and shifty every time he came to class after that day.

 

“Aaa~ I thought it sounded like revenge.” Kou grinned.

Yui pressed both of her hands to her red face. She’d like to crawl into bed forever. She might even kick Azusa out if he tried to crawl in with her! Or at least… scold him a bit!! Of course, this wasn’t really his fault, but still… Yui liked how honest Azusa could be, sometimes--she never doubted that he loved her--but there was such a thing as being _too_ open!

“So, wait, I still don’t get it. What’s the big deal about what Azusa said, if that guy doesn’t even like your tits?”

“No, Yuma-kun, he likes her tits. Ayato-kun just doesn’t want to admit it, so he’s trying to get back at Azusa-kun for being super honest.”

“Huh. You attract such weird guys, pig.”

Kou laughed _a bit_ too hard about that.

“Livestock.”

Yui removed her hands at the sound of Ruki’s dark voice and looked up.

He looked calm, but you never knew with Ruki. “Until your body has returned to normal, you will be under house arrest.” Ruki’s voice dropped into a darker place: “Azusa, you’re in charge of guarding her until we figure this out, as you are partially at fault for this situation.”

Azusa’s shoulders bounced up around his ears, and he looked away. “Alright… I’ll take responsibility…”

Yui bit her lip and slid her hand under the jackets again to touch him.

Azusa smiled sadly back at her.

Kou crossed one leg over his other knee. “I think we should just make her go to school and try to explain what she’s hiding under her shirt.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Ruki's eyes drifted over, scolding her with a glance. “Although it would be a fitting punishment for this unruly livestock...”

Yui winced.

Ruki stood up and addressed the room. “For now, we wait and see if the spell will wear off. I’ll reach out to some underworld contacts and see if I can’t find a source for this potion, if not a cure. Kou and Yuma, you will try to obtain information from the Sakamakis tomorrow.”

Yuma punched his palm and grinned. “Got it.”

“Ahhh, Azusa-kun wasn’t really punished, was he?” Kou flashed a smile that was distinctly Not Nice. “He gets to skip class and hang with M-neko-chan while we clean up his mess... Oh well!” He shrugged.

Azusa pulled his hand away from Yui and rubbed his arm. “Sorry, everyone…”

"Oh, no problem~” Kou waved a dismissive hand, and his bracelets clinked together.  

 

After the group split up, Azusa disappeared before Yui could talk to him alone. She ran upstairs to his bedroom and, finding his door open, peeked inside.

Azusa sat on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped in front of him. He didn’t look at her, and it made her timid.

“Azusa-kun, can I come in?” Yui leaned in without stepping inside.

“Ah… please… ” He jumped up and opened his closet. “I wanted to… give you some of my clothes.”

“That’s a very good idea. Thank you.” Yui wouldn’t fit any of her own shirts, but Azusa was taller and a bit broader than herself… and his penchant for wearing oversized sweaters should help as well. Of course, Yui would probably avoid wearing one like the v-neck he had on now, because as cute as it was on Azusa, it dipped too low for her own taste.

Azusa chose the biggest and the fluffiest of his shirts and sweaters and giggled. “Yui-san in my clothes… …will you change right now? I want to see…”

“Sure!” Yui changed into Azusa’s sweater and came out with a twirl. The shirt fit, to her relief. Even if she felt a little odd without a bra, it was fun to try on her boyfriend’s clothes.

“Hehe. Cute.” he tugged the slipping neckline over her shoulder. “You look smaller in my shirt than I thought you would…”

Well, yes. Only _one part_ of her had been magically inflated.

“Yui-san?”

“I-it’s nothing. Your clothes smell like you.” She pressed the too-long sleeve to her nose. The slightly medicinal smell of mint mixed with the scent of Azusa's body met her.

Azusa’s smile faded. “...Is that bad?”

“No, I like it!” Yui hurried to clarify, even as her cheeks burned.

“Oh… well, I’m glad.” Azusa returned to his bed. “This is the least I can do to help you… after all, it’s my fault you got hurt...”

Yui winced; so he’d caught her lie of omission. She sat beside him. “I don’t think this is your fault, Azusa-kun.”

“You don’t…?” His gaze was so melancholy and lost… He brushed some of soft curls away from his cheek in a beautiful gesture.

Yui wanted to do something to make him feel better. She placed a hand on his knee and inched closer, wetting her lips. “Actually, I…”

Azusa blinked and tilted his head cutely. “Yes...?”

Oh, how she loved him! Unable to resist his gentle charms, Yui threw her arms around his lovely neck and kissed Azusa. Her heart beat fast as wild feelings surged through her body.

She pressed her swollen chest against his with a desperate hunger for closeness, winding her arms tighter around his neck. Her hands threaded into his wild black curls, tugging him closer, more, love you, more--

“Aaa…. o-okay…” Azusa mumbled against her lips. He rolled her onto the bed and kissed her back.

Yui arched below him, seeking more delicious friction. Her breasts ached to be freed from the fabric tormenting her, but Azusa only teased her by slipping a hand below her shirt and touching her bare back. The barrier between them was unbearable; Yui pulled the hem of her boyfriend's shirt up to reveal her breasts and moaned, “Here, Azusa-kun...” 

Azusa nodded and kissed her breasts as they jumped up to meet him. His pretty mouth found one aching peak and nipped her softly.

The hot dart of pleasure sent Yui reeling. She’d never known such wonderfully shameless desire…

…and… that was odd. Reason began to slip inside her mind. Yui felt so full of heat and love… but, she thought, d-didn’t her breast just… bounce? By itself?

Yui blinked. She blinked twice more at the ceiling of Azusa’s bedroom. Azusa’s cool mouth felt dizzyingly good on her hot nipple, but… Wait, what was happening? What was she doing to Azusa? What was Azusa’s mouth doing to her?!

She shrieked. “A-Azusa-kun!”

He licked her once more, giving her another dart of heat, and lifted his head. “What’s wrong...?”

“What am I doing?” She squeaked. Embarrassment seeped through the haze of pleasure, and blood rushed to her face.

“Hmm.” Azusa looked up while he thought this over. “Are you… comforting me?”

“N-no, I…” She started to push on his shoulders. “Something’s wrong with my body!”

Azusa looked straight down at her breasts. “Yes, I know...”

“Please let me go!”

When Azusa rolled off of her, Yui escaped immediately.

 

Her body felt hot and strange, and her breasts were heavy as she ran away. She imagined turning around and throwing herself at Azusa again, and that impulsive need, more than anything, made her flee.

Yui locked herself in her room. She didn’t trust herself, and this surging desire was frightening now. Her mind kept racing back to the memory of Azusa’s mouth on her nipple, his hands touching her back. Her body was tormented by invisible fingertips as Yui imagined him touching her chest, kissing her, saying he loved her…

There was no relief from this ravenous desire. Her most private place ached and ached until it became downright painful.

Eventually, Kou tapped on the door. “Are you in heat, M-neko-chan?”

Rolled up in a blanket ball on her bed, Yui begged, “Please go away.” Her heart was loyal, but Yui couldn’t trust that her traitorous body wouldn’t attack Kou. She’d never be able to forgive herself if she betrayed Azusa-kun!

There was a loud crack and Yuma stormed into her bedroom with her entire door in his hand. “Do that stinky shit some other time! We need you _now._ ”

Yui screamed and burrowed further into her blankets. Her body flushed with unfaithful heat that disgusted her.

Kou strode in as well, and by the sound of his voice, he was standing right by her bed. “Yeah, you smell. We can tell you’re having a _fun time_ right now, but Azusa-kun is flipping out. He thinks you hate him because he molested you or something.”

“No!” Yui sat up in bed. She tried to ignore the way her blankets were bondage tight on her aching body. “I-I seduced Azusa-kun. It wasn’t his fault!”  

“I don’t want to hear this!” Yuma growled. “Just go make up!”

Kou linked his hands behind his head. “Let’s go tell Azusa-kun that. He’s crying, you know?”

Poor Azusa must have been so upset when she ran away, but… Yui whimpered. “I can’t. Something’s wrong with me.”

“Whatever.” Yuma threw her over his shoulder, blanket bondage and all.

 

Yuma brought her to Ruki, who demanded an explanation. The one he got made him pinch between his eyebrows and sigh, long and low. “Evidently, waiting the spell out is not an option. Let’s get her to the Sakamaki mansion.”

 

Ayato opened the front door and folded his arms, barring the entrance. “What, already?”

Ruki demanded, “Fix her.”

“Eh.” Ayato leaned to look around Yuma. When Ayato saw how bundled up Yui was, he pouted...and then leaned closer. “Hey, Titless, you smell _amazing_. Where’s that coming from?” His green eyes flicked down meaningfully.

Yui pulled her blankets tighter. “Stop it!”

Ruki stepped between them. “They look comical and have caused an incident. Fix her.”

“Why should I?”

Ruki didn't bat an eye. “It’s your fault. Fix her, or I’ll tell your father that you’ve poisoned Eve.”

“...Tchh, I don’t know how.”

“Give me the bottle. I’ll read the instructions.”

“Ha. Like I kept the empty bottle? I used the whole thing!”

Ruki's eyes narrowed.

Ayato waved a hand. “Chill out. Four-eyes will fix it. He does science.” He let them inside.

  

In Reiji's study, Yui curled up on a chair with her blankets and did her best to avoid Azusa’s sorrowful gaze, lest she give into the impulse to do something crazy like throw herself at him and bury his sad face in her chest.  

The rest of the Mukami family spread out, most leaning against the bookshelves. Standing in the open center of the room, Ruki filled Reiji in on the details.

Sitting at his desk, Reiji stated with utmost confidence, “This is a spirit.”

Yui gasped in horror. She was possessed? Her skin crawled with the knowledge that something was literally lurking inside her.

“Holy shit… that’s awesome.” Ayato’s eyes widened, and he laughed, “I wanna be a boob ghost when I’m dead.”

“With any luck, perhaps you’ll achieve your dreams soon,” Ruki said. “How do we exorcise this spirit?”

Reiji pushed his glasses up with a single finger. “The first method is to drive the spirit out. It’s quite challenging. It requires, among other things, daily flogging to encourage penance and piety.”

“Interesting.” Kou’s expression was strangely intense.  

“Flogging?” Azusa lifted his head.

Yuma covered his ears. “He doesn’t need to hear this.”

“Yuma, it’s okay… I’ve been flogged before…”

Still covering his ears, Yuma shouted, “HAH? When?!”

Azusa blinked. “Are you... saying something? I can’t really hear you…”

“Shut up.” Ruki glared at them like the angry parent of three unruly boys and turned back to Reiji. “Continue.”

Reiji inclined his head in a knowing way and knitted his fingers together. “Certainly. This method must be overseen by a trained exorcist, or someone else of high moral caliber.” Reiji smirked.

Ruki, the principled atheist, refused.

Reiji opened a drawer in his desk. “Very well. The second method is to appease the spirit.” Reiji produced the exact red hourglass vial and flashed the label. “This is a type of sex aid in the Demon World. As you can see on the label, the effects will dissipate after climax.”

“Hey, that’s not bad." Ayato reclined in his seat, tipping the front legs of the chair off the floor. “Reiji, why didn’t you just tell us that method first, instead of wasting our time?”

Reiji smiled, all teeth. “I merely wanted to give all options.”

“Whatever. So, who gets to grope Titless until she comes?”

“Huh? But… Eve is mine…”

Ayato turned on Yui. “Who do you want to exorcise your boobs?”

Yui held onto her blankets for protection. “What are you saying…?”

Reiji’s glasses glinted as he shifted his gaze towards her. “One does question why you have not taken care of the matter privately, given the strong aphrodisiac effect.”

Yui had no reply for that.

Kou’s left eye glowed red, and he cackled. “You don’t know how~! M-neko-chan, I knew you were a prude, but not this bad! Are you trying to be a saint?”

“Please leave me alone, this is private…” Yui mumbled. It was hopeless. Her personal privacy had been violated so many times…

“Hey… Eve is mine… can anyone… listen to me?” Azusa stepped forward, frowning.

Yuma rolled his eyes. “Damn, this is stupid. Let’s just lock Azusa and the slut in a room together until they sort it out.”

They returned to the Mukami mansion and followed Yuma’s suggestion.

 

Yui banged on the door of Azusa's bedroom. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right to just lock them up and demand they do… do… private things!! Especially when everyone else knew what they were up to! What happened to romance?!

“Eve… don't worry…”

Yui placed both hands against Azusa's door and pressed her forehead to the wood. She couldn't shake the suspicion that she brought this punishment upon herself. It was all her fault for letting Azusa touch her above the waist! Azusa never would’ve made that comment to Ayato if Yui had remained pure and chaste and not let Azusa's puppy eyes destroy her sanity!!

“Yui-san, come here...” An arm wound its way around her hips. Azusa's other hand pulled one of her hands away from the door and kissed it.

Yui shivered. Her hips were sensitive, and the kiss on her hand was so sweet, she wanted his kisses on other parts of her body...but, no, not there... Below the waist… was a bit too much… _Ayato-kun, you’re the worst!_ Yui ranted against him in her head.

Azusa turned her chin and made her face him. “...Are you scared…?”

His gaze was compassionate, and Yui loved him desperately. “Yes…” Yui's lower lip began to shake. “I don't want to…”

“Why not…?” Azusa tilted his head, blinking sleepily. The flash of cute fangs drew her gaze to his lips...

The touch of his hands made her feel slightly better... and all the worse, for now she really wanted to kiss him. She had to resist! Her will would hold firm against his soothing allure!

“There's a proper order to these things.” She pushed free if his enticing grasp and moved into his room, holding herself away from him. If he kept touching her hips, she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

They were in love, but Azusa hadn't asked her to marry him yet.

Maybe her classmates wouldn't see the big deal…

Maybe it was silly to worry about the whens and hows when she promised to be with Azusa forever…

But, Yui grew up hoping for a certain order of experiences. Even if her life had been violently derailed since she entered the world of vampires, Azusa made her feel safe again. Yui thought she could hope to graduate high school and marry her high school vampire sweetheart and then make love.

Yui wavered, and added, “And I'm being forced... I just don't like it.”

The potion made her feel wild and bold, but all that roaring desire to grab Azusa wasn’t her own. Yui wasn’t really ready.

Azusa's pale eyes were thoughtful. “I see…”

Taking her hand again -- oh, his fingers were so elegant and gentle -- Azusa led her to sit with him on his bed and knelt down in front of her like he was about to propose.

Heat rushed to Yui’s cheeks at the thought.

He kissed her hands again. Pale eyes with a streak of blue… she loved his eyes, pure and beseeching. “Please let me help you…”

She shivered, and her chest throbbed with disturbing pleasure in response to his gentle voice. She folded her arms over her breasts and squished them in retaliation.

Azusa's voice grew softer. “I want to see it… Yui-san’s first...”

Yui closed her eyes. In theory, she could take care of herself… but maybe giving that special present to her dearest Azusa-kun wouldn't be _that_ bad. Surely, surely he’d officially marry her in the end, r-right…?

“But I'm not ready to go all the way…” Yui whispered.

Her body clenched at the thought, and she had a quick vision of Azusa’s lips parting as he sighed and thrust his hips--Yui shook her head.

Azusa blinked and his gaze dropped down meaningfully. “Do you... want to... do it together?”

“Together…?” Yui repeated. Her face flamed. He meant…! Yui's legs shut tighter.

Azusa leaned in, and his eyes sparkled. “I’ll do it too… you won’t be alone, so...you won’t be embarrassed.”

Yui sighed. She had never been able to explain to Azusa that sharing things and being “the same” didn’t make Yui feel at ease the way it clearly did for him: not with pain, not with spicy food, not with sharing a bath, and not with… this… but somehow, his quirky logic cheered her up.

Azusa kissed the back of her hand again. “I'll be gentle.”

Yui ducked her head to hide her face, which was surely turning scarlet by now. She believed him, and if this was the only way to get back to normal…  well, what else could she do?

She lurched forward like a puppet on strings and wrapped her arms around him the way she’d longed to do earlier. “Please… help me,” Yui mumbled. She buried her face in his neck, his warm sweater and soft shirt.

“...Good girl,” Azusa praised, sounding fond as he stroked her hair.

Yui’s lips curled in a smile.

Then Azusa stood up and took off his slippers and trousers.

“Why!?” Yui screeched, covering her face. Right in front of her was--

A thong! Why was Azusa wearing a thong?!

“Huh… What’s wrong?” Azusa pulled on her wrist.

No, no, no…Yui didn’t want to have this conversation. This was a distraction. Azusa and the weird spirit had to do what they wanted to her body to get this nightmare over with!

“I-I’m okay, okay…” Yui forced herself to look at pale, slim thighs, marred by only a few scars. The bandages around his waist dangled down like a skirt. It was a weirdly cute look, really.

Azusa's leg stepped forward, and he pushed Yui backwards onto his bed. He calmly pulled off her shorts.

They were both going to do this in fluffy sweaters and no pants. Okay. She didn’t have the heart to beg with words, but Yui squeezed her eyes shut and spread her legs like the lewd, shameless woman everyone said she was. Her panties were wet, she realized too late.

She heard Azusa kneel before her and felt his mouth on her thigh -- not quite a kiss, running over the sensitive skin…

Trembling, Yui begged, “Please kiss me.”

Azusa kissed her through her damp underwear, making her cry out in surprise (“n-not there!”), then climbed over her and kissed her lips.

Oh, Yui loved his kisses more than anything. Azusa’s mouth was so, so sweet as he coaxed her into a peaceful lull, his cool breath coming out in cute puffs as if he were slowly eating her up. Azusa’s kisses had the ability to enchant Yui and convince her to allow her beloved to do crazy things, like unhook her bra and touch her skin, long before this mess started…

This time, the person straddling her and exposing her mutated body to the air was so dear to her, and this helped her a bit. Azusa ran his fingers over her chest and his eyes opened wide. “...soft.”

Her back arched, her body surging up to meet his fingertips. Desperate to control herself, Yui asked, “... um… … do you… like them?” Yui squirmed, pulling the hem of the sweater up near her cheeks like a blanket. “Better than before?”  

Azusa blinked down at her, his hair curling wildly in front of his face. “Like Ayato-san? No, I don’t really... care. I like you, Yui-san.” Azusa smiled with adorable fangs. “That’s what I should’ve said, before… I wanted to defend you, because, mm.” He pulled back her “blanket” and pecked her lips again. “I love you, no matter what...”

Her heart pounded in her ears. “Me too,” Yui whispered, as bold as she could be, “I like you. I love you.”

“Yeah… So, let me take care of you. I want to… help you… forever…” Azusa’s hands slid over her skin, stroking her waist gently.  

Forever… Yui felt like they were about to wed in the eyes of God, but Azusa was so honest… she never really doubted that they would be together for forever, proper order or not. Even as that wild, frothy energy started to churn in her limbs, Yui felt a bit... safer…

One of Azusa's hands stroked her through her wet panties, and Yui cried out with fear and sensitivity. Her body, with her arousal ignored for so long, was sore and throbbing now. Perhaps the unappeased spirit was punishing her with the painful desire surging forth in waves under Azusa's gentle fingers.

Azusa hushed her, soothing with murmurs of, “It's alright… I'll help…”

Yui almost screamed. Oh, she was frightened, but her body moved without her permission. Her hips wiggled as Azusa dragged her underwear down her legs. He dipped his head to her aching folds, and her hips shook in a beat that obeyed the pull of Azusa's mouth. Kissing and caressing Yui’s hidden lips, Azusa left her breathless with desire and fear and sweet agony.

Azusa broke away, licking his lips like he enjoyed her taste. “You look...lovely,” he said.

Yui couldn't imagine how, with her red face, her panties at her knees, and his sweater rucked up to her shoulders, exposing her engorged breasts to the cool air… and torturing them with no friction or pressure. She needed more, but--

“Azusa-kun… I, er,” Yui wet her lips, unable to voice the demands of her body. “Can you…” her hands pulled the sweater higher.

Yui whimpered as Azusa's hand replaced his mouth at secret place, and his lips found her aching breasts, sucking and nibbling with just a hint of powerful fangs. The attention on her sensitive nipples made them pebble and ache deliciously. Her reason snapped the thread it was hanging from as Yui plunged into insensible longing for more, more…

”Please… Please…” Yui begged, her shame receding. His hand felt wonderful between her quivering thighs, but she needed something more, her body felt empty and needy--

“Mm… me too, okay…?” Azusa stole her hand away from twisting her borrowed sweater and pressed it to his own arousal.

Normally, Yui might've fainted with shock at the contact, but the possessed lust let her squeeze Azusa's manhood and feel his girth. He freed himself and coaxed her hand to wrap around him, rubbing the wet tip against her palm and teaching her how to stroke him in return.

Azusa's gasps of pleasure were entrancing; Yui gazed at him in awe as he thrust his hips against her hand, moaning her name. His eyelashes fluttered and his mouth, red with her heat, was shiny and soft as his lips parted in a sigh. He didn't look lewd or disgusting… Azusa looked beautiful.

Embarrassed as she still felt deep down, part of Yui felt proud to be the one making him look so flushed and pretty with pleasure. Her grip tightened on his manhood as they pleasured each other in unison, faster and harder and, _oh_ , the wild energy in her skin--

“No,” She whined as Azusa's fingers retreated.

He sucked the taste of her off of his hand and grinned. “Yui-san… you're being so honest.”

She bit her lip and nodded. She pulled on him again and again, showing she was a good girl!

Azusa rewarded her with a naughty grin and nipped her breast.

The scratch of pleasure and pain was too much for her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and begged, “Please… I need you-”

Unreasonably calm, Azusa spread her thighs wide, and then gave her core a little tap, making her jerk hopelessly. “Nope…” He laughed softly. “I'm going to take advantage of… you, now.”

She should've felt scared, but she only felt excited. Her hands reached for him again, but he caught her wrist and held her still. She didn't want to be still!

“Why did you stop--ah!” His hand touched her _there,_ interrupting her train of thought.

His fingers danced away again, teasing her. “Tell me… you love me?”

“I do!” She gasped. “I love you, I love you!”

“Why?” Azusa's question was serious. When Yui blinked up at him in reply, he climbed over her and held her down with his weight and his vampiric strength.

It was pure torture, being so close and so still. Yui whimpered again. She needed friction and motion and his hands--She tried to grind against him, but Azusa held her wrists captive and his legs held hers closed. Even arching her back and thrusting her chest against his brought her no relief.

She started to cry, and Azusa showed her mercy, kissing away her tears and soothing her with soft murmurs and the brush of his lips.

Between gulps of air, she sobbed, “Y-you're gentle and sweet and caring… You make me feel safe, and--” content, she might've said under other circumstances. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but she loved it. But her restless body tormented her with another _throb_ , and she panted, “Please don't tease me. You know how I feel! Take me, my blood, my body!”

Azusa's eyes were very pale and clear.  “Thank you, Yui-san.”

His hand slipped between her legs again and she nearly wept some more with relief, short-lived as it was; she couldn't calm down! Yui clutched at his back, at the sweater slipping down his shoulders...

His nose brushed her neck as he inhaled her skin and gave her a kitten lick.

He inhaled again, and Yui knew--

She knew that _exact sound_ , felt the piercing feeling in anticipation before it actually happened--

She gasped as her skin was penetrated by sharp fangs and sucked by soft lips. The twin punctures sang with pain, caressed by his tongue. His fangs dragged over the wound again and again, scraping tenderly over the bitten skin, all while his fingers pulled her body into a delicious rhythm.

Azusa moaned and smeared blood against her skin, messier than he’d ever been before, hips thrusting into air as his fangs thrust into her skin.

“Sweet... mm,” he moaned as he licked her wounded skin, “...are you feeling good?”

“Oh, yes!” She nodded, breathless, her hands eagerly pulling him closer. Yui slipped one hand between their bodies, found his manhood again, and attempted to find a rhythm for him, too. 

He shivered happily, kissing her skin. There was red residue painting his lips and chin when he switched back to kissing her mouth, the taste of her blood on his tongue.

At long last, Azusa bit her throbbing breast, plunging his fangs in again, wounding her in the very best way--

At last, Yui did scream, and her vision blanked. Azusa's fingers didn't stop, and she cried out as something reverberated inside her. Melting heat poured from her chest in a gush, as if a curse was lifted, making her feel overwhelmed by sensation. Tears rolled down Yui's cheeks.

Azusa stopped and blinked. “Ah... Your little breasts are back.” He smiled at them, and tugged on one sore nipple. “Cute.”

Her free hand touched her chest in surprise too. It was normal. Strange how exorcising the ghost had been so much less painful than being possessed.

“Oh,” she gasped as Azusa began kissing her breasts again and sucking her aching nipples to the point of pain. Also, her hand on his hard--Goodness! She took it back and squirmed. “Wait, I--” she pushed on Azusa's cheek, her mind suddenly much more clear. “I-I…” She stuttered. Yui couldn't leave Azusa in a bind, but she didn't know what to do! “Um. Please…”

“Please what?” Azusa tilted his head.

“Um. Please use me, however you want!” What on earth was coming out of her mouth? Yui babbled, “Whatever you want...”

Azusa laughed and kissed her lips again. He shivered and rolled his hips against her thigh, moaning into the kiss: "I want...your mouth."

His tongue slipped into her mouth before Yui could ask exactly what he meant - didn't he have it?

He caught her wrist and moved her hand right- "Here..."

Yui gasped. Not there!

Feeling her jump, Azusa backtracked, "Oh. Sorry… Just kidding..."

Her face afresh with heat and shame, Yui looked away. “You...did it for me...” His mouth had been wonderful; was she even capable of giving half as much pleasure back? Oh, she didn't know, but she had to try...

“Alright,” Azusa said, and stroked her cheek once.

They rearranged their bodies. Azusa reclined in his bed and his hand gripped her neck in a sweetly possessive gesture as he positioned her head where he needed her to be.

Yui tried her best, but it was hard to control her gagging and drooling. There was simply no way Yui could be any good at this--but Azusa stroked her head and promised it felt good, she was good to him, her mouth was so warm and pretty...

With his hand directing her, Yui bounced as he used her just like she offered. When she gazed up at her beloved vampire through her lashes, she thought again that Azusa in the midst of ecstasy was beautiful, panting and shaking, and his low voice slurring her name...

Worked up from before, Azusa came with a small cry, filling her mouth with a salty liquid. She coughed. It ribbled down her chin before Azusa tilted her head back and lapped it up, licking his way into her mouth. 

Strange as that felt, Yui didn't resist. She'd never do this with anyone but Azusa, after all.

When he finished...er, cleaning her up, he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, “You're.. not going to run again… right?” He lowered his eyes and voice. “Stay with me, okay...?”

Fleetingly, she almost missed the boldness that came with being possessed; the spirit made it too easy to hold him as close as she wanted. Now she felt bashful as she spread her arms and promised, “Of course, Azusa-kun. I'll stay with you _forever_.”

His gentle eyes closed with laughter as he drew her into an embrace.

 

Accosting her after class yet again, Ayato slammed his foot on her desk and demanded to know, “How'd fixing your titties go?”

Yui poked his bare calf. “That is none of your business.”

“You don't smell fucked yet.” Ayato arched an eyebrow. “That weirdo any good in bed?”

Yui shoved his sneaker, but it was like pushing an iron pole. Stupid vampire strength.

“Can that creepy mummy even get it up?”

Ayato-kun could be as rude as he wanted to her, but he should leave Azusa-kun alone. Yui snapped, “Azusa-kun is a wonderful lover!”

“Ah… Thank you, Yui-san…”

“Fucking hell, how do you do that?!” Ayato jumped back and glared at Azusa. He made a face and stomped off, leaving an embarrassed Yui alone with her boyfriend.

She couldn't find anything to say, but Azusa tangled their fingers together and said, “Let's go to the library… together, okay?” He emphasized his next question with a squeeze, “Can I hold your hand on the way, too…?”

Yui took a deep breath and smiled. “Of course. There's nothing to be shy about, right?”


End file.
